My Favorite Things
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Sun finds comfort in another's arms durning a thunder storm.


**Author's Notes: **I've had this fic in my head forever, but the plot bunnies were against me until now. This is a very interesting fic considering it has a very unique couple. All though, for those of you have read: "Popping The Question" and it's sequel: "Getting Hitched", you should know who I'll pair up. Those of you haven't, well... if you're a Skater or Jate fan... I would suggest you stay away, but hey if you have an open mind like I do, then please read on! BTW: this happens before Jack and the others go down the hatch, and I'm not sure if this would be an AU or not. And of course, there are movie refrences in here. I'm sure you can tell from the title which one it is. evil laughter Let me know what you think!

**My Favorite Things: **

By: LOSTrocker

Sun bolted up as a crack of lightening, and the sound of thunder broke through the night sky. She watched as the rain came pouring down. A slight breeze went through, causing her to shiver. Sun went to reach for Jin, and found he was not there. She forgot that he, along with Michael, his son Walt, and Sawyer were drifting far out in the ocean, hoping to find some help. She prayed for their safety, mainly her husband's. She missed him terribly. She was just thankful that the two reconciled before his departure. God only knew when they would see each other again.

Once again lightening talked to thunder, and thunder replied. Sun jumped slightly. She couldn't stand it any longer. She didn't want to be alone right now. She knew by now, that most of the other Islanders would be asleep. However, she knew one man who would be awake. Sun went to him.

Normally, Jack would find himself outside his cave, by a nice warm fire, not tonight though. The clouds had clashed, and a storm broke lose. The weather on this cursed Island had a mind of its own. One day it was sunny, and the next night it was pouring. Still, no matter what the weather, Jack kept watch. He had to. It wasn't just for his safety, but for the other Islanders as well.

Jack pulled the blanket he had closer around his neck as he continued to watch the rain. After he adjusted his blanket, he noticed some movement outside his cave. He watched as a figure weaved its way through the rain. He quickly stood up and reached for the gun that was in his pocket. The doctor's hand was about to grab the weapon, but he relaxed when the shadowy figured revealed herself.

"Sun!"

Jack was shocked to find her awake. He thought she would be fast asleep by now. Clearly, he was wrong. Jack looked her over. Sun was soaked to the skin, and shivering. He wasted no time, and brought her inside his cave.

"What in the world are you doing out there?" he asked her as he grabbed the blanket he had before, and tossed it around her shoulders.

"I-I'm sorry." she stuttered. "I couldn't-"

_CRASH!_

The thunder inturrupted her sentence and she jumped into Jack's arm. Jack looked down at her as he held onto her tightly. She was still shivering. Sun jumped once more as another lighting bolt lit up the night sky.

As Jack held her, Sun could feel herself blushing. She had never been in another man's arms but her husband's. The doctor had a nice pair of strong arms. Sun understood why Kate thought so highly of him. Not only was a good man, but she felt safe with him, as if nothing bad was ever going to happen as long as he was there.

"Don't tell me you're scared of a thunder storm." Jack said to her as he broke the silence that came between them.

Sun found herself slowly pulling away from him as he said that. No, of course she wasn't scared of a thunder storm. She was a grown woman for Christ's sake. When thunder talked again to lightening, Sun jumped right back into the doctor's arms.

"No, I'm not, but can I stay with you tonight?" she asked him quietly, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Of course you can." Jack answered. "Come, lets sit down, and get comfortable."

Sun sat closely beside him. Once they were sitted, Jack put his arms around her, hoping to keep her warm. He noticed that she wasn't shivering as much as before, and was thankful for that. The doctor didn't want her to get sick.

"Now, what were you doing up?" asked Jack.

"I couldn't sleep." she told him.

"You miss him, don't you?" Jack asked her, knowing all too well that she did.

"Yes, very much."

Jack could hear the sadness in her voice as she said that. The doctor found himself lifting his free hand, and resting it on her cheek. "Don't worry," he said to her in a soothing voice. "He'll be all right, he'll return to you. I know he will."

Sun could feel the tears form in her eyes. "How do you know?"

Jack gave her a warm smile and said: "Because he loves you, and a man never gives up on the woman he loves."

Jack was surprised as Sun through her arms around him, and pulled him for a friendly embrace. He put his arms around her as she cried on his shoulder. The doctor had almost forgotten what this felt like - holding, and comforting a woman. Jack tried many times to reach out for Kate, but she never let him in, not like Sun was doing now. He could see why Jin loved her so, she was kind, gentle, and all though he would never mention this aloud, she was also a very beautiful woman. The doctor hated to see Sun so unhappy. He had to think of a way to make her feel better. Then it hit him, a familiar tune echoed through his head, and he began to hum.

When her tears stopped, Sun noticed that a humming sound had reached her ears. The humming was soon replaced by singing. She slowly pulled away from the doctor, and found that was he who was singing.

"Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens,

bright copper kettles and warm wollen mittens,

brown paper packages tied up with strings,

these are a few of my favorite things…"

Sun could feel a smile spread through her lips. When Jack saw that, he smiled himself. Then, he got up, and started to dance along with his singing. Small laughs escaped from Sun's mouth. Jack stopped singing for a moment, and knelt down before her and asked: "Was that laughter I heard?"

Sun laughed louder.

"Well, I do believe that's what I heard." he said, and laughed along with laughter. "Come on now, together."

Jack reached out his hands. Once Sun took them into her's, the doctor pulled her to her feet. "Wait Jack, I don't no the steps."

"Neither do I." he replied. "Just go with it."

Jack started to dance again, this time Sun joined him. All though, just in dancing. Sun didn't know the words, besides she enjoyed hearing the doctor sing to her. On the last lyric, Jack spun Sun around, and then dipped her.

"And then I don't feel - So bad!"

Jack was happy to see that his plan had worked. Sun was laughing, and smiling again. As he looked deep into her brown eyes, he found himself drawing his mouth closer to hers. Sun knew what was happening. She loved her husband, and she would never deny him, but something was drawing her close to Jack...

When Jack found that his lips were just inches away from hers, he stopped himself, and pulled away from her. "I'm sorry." he said quickly, and he turned away from Sun.

Sun turned his face slowly back to face her. Then she brought him in for a friendly embrace. "Thank you." she whispered in his ear.

"You're welcome." he replied.

The two pulled apart. It was here that Jack noticed the storm had stopped. "It's over."

"I see." said Sun.

"I guess," Jack said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "You probably want to go back to your cave now."

Sun couldn't help but notice there was some sadness in his tone. It was almost as like he didn't want her to leave. Sun thought for a moment. She had come here to seek out his comfort, but perhaps it was really he who needed the comforting after all.

"I will stay here." she told him, giving him a small smile.

Jack returned her smile. He didn't want her to leave. The doctor was thankful that she chose not to. Sun wasn't the only one who did not like to be alone.

A few moments later, the two took their places on the cave floor. Sun sat closely to Jack as he kept watch. He smiled as she leaned her head against his shoulder. At least for tonight, he would once again know what it was like to have a woman by his side.

FIN.

**Author's Notes: (continued): **slowly backs away from the major skater and jate fans Okay, no need for those pitch forks... I warned you it would be a unique couple. Anywhoo: can you guess the movie refrences? I'm sure you all figured out that the major one was "The Sound of Music". As for the other one, it was from "Titanic". I couldn't resist, I love that movie! Thanks for those who review!


End file.
